Tis Only Fate
by Sirenescence
Summary: Officer Shayera Hol. An up and coming wingman on Thanagar has been assigned to track down a shape-shifting criminal named- Byth Rok- who has fled to a planet called Earth. Recently Shayera has been plagued by dreams of dying alongside an unknown man. She will soon find out fate has her and this man in its iron fist. (The origin of Hawkgirl)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have been in love with Hawkgirl (Hawkwoman) and her interesting history for a while now, and it irritates me that DC hasn't made a really good solo series for her yet. Here is my interpretation of her back story. Some things will be taken from the comics (from different universes mind you) and other things will be my own take on her story. **

**Leave me a review if you like it. Thanks!**

* * *

_**I do not own Hawkgirl or any other recognizable characters, places, ideas, or objects. They all belong to DC Comics.  
**_

* * *

_He came upon on us unexpectedly. A demon. A shadow in the night. He had set his crazed eyes upon me. Black, emotionless eyes, they looked almost indifferent. Not caring about what was to inevitably come. Then I felt the iciness of the blade as it was thrust into my chest; my heart stumbles a beat and my life-blood goes cold in my veins. The marriage of steel and flesh. _

_Now here I lay. Warm, scarlet liquid pools in between the swells of my breasts. Little droplets slip onto the stone ground beneath me. Kohl and paint along with silent tears stream down my face. The soft ivory of my dress is ruined as the fabric absorbs the blood I rest in. The thick jewellery around my neck weighs down on my throat. I can't breathe. I do not feel the cold grasp of death; I feel only the warmth of my own lifeblood.__**  
**_

_"Chay-Ara..." A broken whisper rouses me from beside me rouses me into consciousness. I know that voice. I know him. The very sound of his voice dulls my pain, replacing it with an intense longing to touch him. To just feel him on the tips of my fingers, to brush his cheek with a soft caress. With all the strength I still possess in my body I force my eyes open. The world spins and twirls in front of me and I almost close my eyes again._

_"Chay...Ara." A hand ghosts across my cheek. Through the darkness engulfing my rapidly failing vision I focus in on the body beside me. The torches on the walls of our chamber cast shadows across the figure. Masculine. Blood gushes from a grotesque hole in his chest. His eyes open. Bluer than the Nile. Khufu. My lips curve upward on their own accord. Then my eyes slip closed for what seemed to be the very last time.  
_

* * *

A strangled gasp rips from my throat as I'm pulled from unconsciousness. I claw at the empty side of my bed desperately. Khufu. I tense as my mind is finally freed from the last few tendrils of the dream. I exhale shakily as I sag onto my side wearily. My bedroom is still swathed in darkness. I haven't been asleep for long. My red hair hangs limp and damp around my face and neck; beads of sweat steadily stream down the sides of my face. This is the fourth night in a row. Why can't I sleep peacefully? With a weary sigh I heave myself out of my bed with a slight wince. My newly healed ribs still ache even after a few weeks of being fully healed. I perch myself on the edge of my bed, I rest my head in my hands. Why am I having these dreams? They're always the same. I'm dying alongside a stranger. A man. I always feel safe and...loved when I realize he's beside me. Who is he? That is what I've been asking myself for the past two months.

A sharp beep startles me from my musing. Reaching out a shaky hand I grab my communicator off of my bedside table. Answering the call I'm greeted by the holographic image of Chief Talak. His arms are crossed over his chest, his back is straight and taut. Even over the thready connection he still manages to look intimidating. I roll my emerald eyes. Its too early for this. Besides I'm on leave for at least another two weeks.

"Chief it is 0400 in the morning-" I'm cut off."-Officer Hol. You are needed at head quarters. Immediately. Your remaining time on leave will be saved for a later date." Before I can even open my mouth to protest.

"Talak out." he ends the connection. I restrain myself from throwing the communicator across the room. I instead run a hand down my damp face exasperatedly. Well. Duty calls. I stand to my feet slowly, I wobble side to side unsteadily. My feathers ruffle lightly as they are stretched from their previous position curled against my back. Once I've gathered my bearings I make my way over to my closet to dress. Talak wouldn't have called me in if it was for something as little as a petty theft. Something was wrong. Very wrong. /Officer Shayera Hol. Wingman on the planet called Thanagar. The Earth year is 2013./


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot to me :)**

**I am so sorry if this chapter is really short (and I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter) I have written this and the first chapter on my phone. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

** _I do not own Hawkgirl or any other recognizable characters, places, or things in this story. They all belong to DC Comics. I only own my OC Kasyk Talon._**

* * *

Chapter 2

Wary looks are thrown my way as I stalk down the halls of the Justice Towers. The lower half of my face is twisted in a snarl, my emerald eyes are fiery under my helmet and my wings spasm angrily. My red hair snaps behind me as I turn a corner sharply; with my gauntlet covered hand I push the door to Chief Talak's office open and I swiftly enter.

The Chief is seated at his desk at the end of the vast room. Various artifacts line the walls on shelves and stands. Weapons are mounted above his desk, proud and gleaming. Seated on one of the floating Nth metal stools in the middle of the room is my partner: Kasyk Talon. My scowl falls slightly at the sight of him. I haven't seen him in two months. Not after the Manhawk incident. He looks exactly the same, the only thing missing is his self-important smirk. In its place is a look of dark annoyance. A smirk of my own appears on my face as I cross the room to take my place next to Talon. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye and his expression softens. He opens his mouth to greet me when the Chief clears his throat loudly. He stands to his feet and makes his way to the projection podium in the middle of the room. I lean forward with my elbows resting on my knees at full attention. Talak activates the holographic projector with a few warping clicks and chimes.

"Byth Rok. A petty thief from the Downside." The man that appeared on the podium was a rather scrawny thing. Bald, and pale from what I can tell by the blue glow of the hologram. A scar or tattoo covers his right eye completely. He looks harmless. But looks can be deceiving. The image of Byth is taken off the podium and replaced by another profile. This time an elderly man appeared.

"Krotan, a Thanagarian scientist. He has worked very closely with our police force for a couple years now. He was in the process of developing a pill that would empower the mind to control the molecular formation of the body. When he went to test his creation on himself Byth assaulted him and swallowed the pill. Byth then proceeded to steal one of our Police Star Cruisers and has since left the planet."

Pressing a button on the base of the device the image shifts to one of a planet. A foreign planet.

"We have tracked the ship's coordinates to this planet in Sector 7: Earth. You two are to follow Byth to this planet and apprehend him. Use any means necessary but we want him alive." Talak looks at me pointedly. My face remains impassive.

Talon leans forward in his seat, a thoughtful look on his face. "This...super pill. It gives someone power over their molecules to change and form them to whatever they will...is Byth a shape shifter?"

The Chief sighs heavily. "Yes. Which is why I called you two in. Hol and Talon. Two of the best Wingmen I have."

He strides back to his desk to pick up a data pad laying on the surface "I am sending the coordinates to Star Ship #0900. You have five hours to gather your equipment and prepare for your journey. Earth is not close."

Without looking up from the data pad he nods his head toward us.

"You're both dismissed."

* * *

My eyes drink in my home for what strangely seems to be one of the last times. I have worked so hard to be where I am now. Living in luxury on the Topside. A successful officer, where money isn't an issue, I'm a hero not only on Thanagar but on other worlds surrounding us. I can go where I want to go whenever I want. I have explored new worlds, I have seen new, strange, exotic creatures. I have had the adventure of a lifetime in only five short years of my life.

But. Something's missing.

I feel empty somehow. Not whole. Something was taken from me, but I can't remember what? I had been blissfully unaware of ever losing anything. Until the Manhawk incident.

_Two months ago Talon and I were sent along with five other Wingmen teams to contain and crush the Manhawk movement. Manhawks are a mutated species, more creature than Thanagarian. They reside in the Downside along with the thieves, beggars, and murderers. The Manhawks rallied the vast population of the Downside to rally against the Topside and Wingmen force. Talak had told us it would be easy. That the Manhawks were few in number and whoever else we came across would stand down at the sight of us. He was wrong. Hundreds of Manhawks alone, along with hundreds of the residence from the Downside, came upon us. We were outnumbered. We fought valiantly but our losses were too great. I barely escaped with my life. I grabbed by my hair and pulled into a fierce embrace, an arm snaked around my throat. I bucked against the creature's hold but I was already exhausted from the long fight. I had jabbed it's side with my elbow and I twisted out its hold. But then the iciness of a blade made itself known to me yet again. I felt three of my ribs crack from the pressure as the blade was ruthlessly thrust into my side._

_That was when_ he _came to me for the first time. As I had lay dazed on the broken pavement amongst warring bodies, among fallen discarded weapons. I felt a cool hand on my face. I heard a whisper in my ear._

"Shayera..."

_My partner was the one to save me from my death. I have been on leave since._ _That was when my dreams began._

I'm nervous about this mission. My first since the fight. I've been sent off-planet before but this time. Its different. I heave the strap of my leather bag over my shoulder and I turn my back to my home.

* * *

My boots click against the metal floor in the hangar of the Justice Towers. Thanagarian's rush past me as they work on various ships, refueling them, prepping them for their voyage's. I at last come to the ship that I'm looking for. Talon leans against the hull of the hulking structure with his arms crossed. His smirk has returned and his brown eyes sparkle.

"Hey Red!" I shake my head fondly as I approach his towering form. He embraces me warmly but carefully for the sake of my newly healed ribs. He holds me a few seconds longer than I'm comfortable with and I pull away from him gently. His smirk turns into a soft smile as he gazes down at me.

"Long time no see huh Red?" I chuckle as I punch his shoulder softly.

"Sounds as if you're turning soft in your old age Tali" My chuckles turn into barking laughs at his darkened expression. He hates when I call him that. And I hate when he calls me Red. Though in all honesty its soothing to hear him call me that now. Turning away from Talon I make my way into the Star Ship. The sight of the main deck puts at ease me instantly. The flashing lights of the various controls and buttons bathe the deck in an soft glow. And there at the main console. The pilot's seat. I allow my bag to slide off my shoulder and fall with a heavy thud on the ground. I ease my lithe form into the chair and I rest my hands gingerly on the helm of the ship. It feels good to be back. Talon slides into the copilot's seat beside looks at me with an excited grin.

"Ready?" I turn to look forward as the hangar doors of the Towers are opened. I activate the spatial overdrive.

"Ready."


End file.
